


От колыбели и до могилы

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other Person POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: Не то чтобы шерифу не нравился Дерек. Просто он думает, что Стайлз мог бы найти кого-нибудь получше.





	От колыбели и до могилы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Cradle to the Grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274539) by [jezziejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezziejay/pseuds/jezziejay). 



> AU по отношению к 3 и последующим сезонам  
> Фик написан в 2014 году, поэтому шерифа зовут Джон

Нельзя сказать, что происходящее между его сыном и Дереком является для шерифа большой новостью. Ну, может, он не ожидал такой _активности_. Все годами побулькивало на медленном огне, и шериф ничего не хотел об этом знать. _Закипало на медленном огне_. Уф. И уж конечно, он не собирался становиться свидетелем того, что, как позже выяснилось, было их первым поцелуем: Стайлз прижат спиной к кухонным шкафам, пальцы запутались в волосах Дерека. Они не останавливаются до тех пор, пока шериф не хлопает дверью, и лишь тогда виновато шарахаются друг от друга, как ошпаренные коты.

— Ты что, не заметил, как он вошел? — шипит Стайлз после того, как все трое обмениваются самыми неловкими взглядами в жизни.

— Э… нет, — говорит Дерек, и на его лице Джон видит такой же шок, какой звучит в голосе Стайлза. — Я… не услышал.

— Что ж, — говорит Джон. — Согласимся с тем, что твои жуткие способности дали сбой в самый неподходящий момент, — он и думать не хочет о том, чем был настолько увлечен Дерек, когда его предали все супер-чувства разом.

— Итак, что происходит?

— Свидание? — говорит Стайлз неуверенно.

Шериф демонстративно смотрит на кровь, просачивающуюся через дыру в куртке Дерека и капающую на пол. Не говоря уже о листьях в волосах и каких-то желтоватых ошметках в бороде.

Когда Джон пригласил Клаудию на их первое свидание, он позвонил в дверь, как приличный джентльмен, с цветами для девушки и ее мамы, и с бутылкой вина для отца. На нем был костюм, душащий галстук и твидовое пальто, которое кололось даже сквозь рубашку. Он называл родителей Клаудии «мэм» и «сэр» и вежливо помог ей надеть пальто. Он открыл перед ней дверцу машины и повез в маленький ресторанчик на побережье, где отодвинул для нее стул и танцевал с ней после ужина, заботливо и благопристойно обнимая за талию. После этого он привез ее обратно, поцеловал в щеку, подождал, пока она войдет в дверь, и отправился домой с широчайшей улыбкой на лице.

Чего он не делал, так это не пожирал ее рот, будучи покрыт демоническими останками и пачкая своей кровью плитку.

Теперь вы понимаете, почему Джон считает, что Стайлз мог бы найти кого-то получше.

***

Дерек появляется на следующий вечер, в чуть более приемлемом виде и с корзиной фруктов для Джона.

Джон смотрит на них.

— Ты не мог принести мне маффины?

— Стайлз сказал, что вы любите фрукты, — обиженно отвечает Дерек.

Еще одно доказательство, если они все еще требуются, что Стайлз склонен заблуждаться.

Стайлз сбегает по лестнице, одетый в футболку с графическим рисунком и красные джинсы. Дерек глупо смотрит на него — ладно, может быть, Джон временами так же смотрел на Клаудию, до тех пор пока ее отец не дал ему подзатыльник.

Джон с большим удовольствием дал бы Дереку подзатыльник.

— Увидимся, отец, — кричит Стайлз, и Джон наблюдает за тем, как они идут к машине. Дерек шагает впереди, не оглядываясь на Стайлза, и даже не догадывается придержать для него дверцу машины.

Грубиян.

Джон хмуро смотрит на корзину, потом опустошает ее в чашу для фруктов и обнаруживает спрятанную на дне бутылку «Johnnie Walker Blue Label».

Джон подозревает, что Дерек мог слышать о его слабости, но шерифа не так-то просто поколебать с помощью дорогущего алкоголя, даже если он может на какое-то время примирить его с действительностью. Однажды это помогло сгладить давнюю вражду Джона с придурком Альбертом, который живет напротив. Ту самую, что началась из-за газеты и собаки, и превратилась в тотальную холодную войну. Как-то вечером, после того как он отлично провел в компании нескольких полицейских, Джон наткнулся на Альберта и крепко его обнял.

— Ты один из моих лучших друзей, — сказал он, и верил в это, пока не протрезвел.

На следующее утро Альберт помахал ему из дверей, и Джон выписал ему штраф за парковку перед гидрантом.

Так что, на-ка, выкуси, Дерек.

***

Джон наполняет четвертую стопку, когда входная дверь открывается, ударяясь о стену, и Дерек вносит — на руках, как невесту, — безжизненное тело Стайлза. Действие алкоголя мгновенно развеивается, и Джон холодеет от страха.

— Он в порядке, — говорит Дерек. — Фейри душила его, пока он не потерял сознание, но сейчас он в порядке. Мне надо идти. Присмотрите за ним.

После чего исчезает, а Джону хочется прокричать ему вслед, что он не нуждается в советах о том, как позаботиться о собственном ребенке, от какого-то… _преступника._

Через некоторое время Стайлз приходит в себя и первое, что он говорит, это хриплое «Дерек?..»  
Джону хочется завершить за него эту фразу: «…сбежал с фейри и никогда не вернется. Кстати, я говорил тебе, что у Джанет из участка есть симпатичный сын, изучающий судебное дело в Беркли? Вам определенно стоит как-нибудь затусить вместе».

— Я не знаю, — говорит он вместо этого, помогает Стайлзу подняться наверх и сидит с ним, пока тот, прищурившись, тупо смотрит на окно.

Ближе к утру Дерек толкает раму и проскальзывает внутрь, как уже делал до этого. Много раз делал.

— Привет, — хрипло говорит Стайлз, расслабляясь всем телом.

Дерек падает на колени и кладет ладонь на лоб Стайлзу.

— Проблема решена, — говорит он, и это звучит совсем-не-жутко.

— Ты имеешь в виду, проблема устранена, — поправляет его Джон. Он задумывается, можно ли арестовать Дерека за убийство фейри, есть ли какие-либо прецеденты федеральных обвинений. Он обязательно проверит это завтра.

— Я имею в виду, что они ушли, — говорит Дерек, по-прежнему глядя на Стайлза. — В географическом смысле ушли, а не в лучший мир.

Джон скептически хмыкает, и Дерек кидает на него насмешливый взгляд.

— Я здесь справлюсь, — говорит он.

И только оказавшись в постели, Джон осознает, что Дерек Хейл попросту выставил его из комнаты собственного сына.

Как говорит молодежь: «Какого хуя?» Он никогда в жизни не был в спальне Клаудии и не осмеливался разговаривать с ее отцом так пренебрежительно.

— Я никогда не разговаривал с твоим отцом так пренебрежительно, — жалуется он Клаудии.

Он представляет себе ее мягкий смех.

— Хватит ворчать на влюбленную молодежь.

— Молодежь, — фыркает он. — Хейл, по крайней мере, на восемь лет старше Стайлза.

— А ты был на шесть лет старше меня. Что еще?

— Пусть так, — обиженно говорит Джон, — зато я никогда не переступал порог твоей спальни.

— Нет. Но я была довольно хорошо знакома с задним сидением твоего пикапа.

***

Когда Стайлз приезжает домой на зимние каникулы, он даже не упоминает о сыне Джанет. Вместо этого он два дня пропадает у Дерека, после чего возвращается домой подавленным и бледным. Кроме того, Стайлз проводит весь следующий день в постели, и его приходится выманивать оттуда с помощью дорожки из крекеров с креветками, проложенной от его спальни к дивану.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — с несчастным видом говорит он, терзая ролл, который в конце концов шлепается на диван рядом с шерифом.

Что касается шерифа, он вполне доволен. У него есть его мальчик, китайская еда и игра по телевизору.

И главное, никакого Дерека Хейла.

— Ты справишься с этим, — мудро говорит Джон. — Для тебя найдется кто-нибудь получше.

Например, племянник Джанет. Может он и вокалист панк-рок группы, и дырок у него на лице больше, чем в дуршлаге, и да, может его и зовут Стадз, но Джон способен проникнуться к нему добрыми чувствами.

— Он, наверное, изменял тебе, да?

Стайлз давится.

— Что? Нет. Иисусе, нет, отец. Дерек до смешного предан мне.

Джон сжимает губы. Вероятно, сейчас еще слишком рано для собачьей шутки.

— Мы поспорили из-за пустяка, — говорит Стайлз. — А потом он сказал… — его речь обрывается всхлипом, от которого у Джона перехватывает дыхание, как от хорошего удара в живот.

— Он сказал что? — подбадривает Джон.

— Он думает, что мне было бы лучше без него.

С этим Джон не может не согласиться.

— Все считают, что мне было бы лучше без него, — продолжает Стайлз. — И, очевидно, то, что об этом думаю я, не имеет значения.

Шериф не собирается — не собирается — чувствовать за это вину. Речь о том, что для Стайлза лучше в долгосрочной перспективе. Они уже проходили это. Стайлзу было шесть, когда в город приехал цирк, и он собрал свои вещи, чтобы присоединиться к труппе.

— Всего лишь на пару недель, — пообещал он. — Я вернусь ко дню рождения Скотта.

Тогда реальность тоже разбила ему сердце.

Телефон Стайлза молчал с тех пор, как он спустился вниз, но сейчас он тихо вибрирует на диване. Джон поднимает его, чтобы положить на стол, вне досягаемости Стайлза, и не может удержаться, чтобы не прочитать текст, мигающий на экране.

 **Хмуроволк** : Стайлз, _пожалуйста_.

Джон сдерживается и отбрасывает его прочь. У Дерека был шанс, и он профукал его.

— Я люблю его, — заявляет Стайлз, и когда Джон смотрит на него, то видит огромные слезы в глазах своего ребенка.

Но Стайлз также любил и Клоуна Дозо. И он справился с этим, как раз ко времени вечеринки в честь дня рождения Скотта.

— Он делает меня счастливым.

— Он заставляет тебя плакать, — возражает Джон.

— А еще он заставляет меня _смеяться_ , — пожимает плечами Стайлз и яростно трет глаза. — Кроме того, не говори мне, что никогда не заставлял плакать маму.

О, это запрещенный прием — сравнивать его связь с Дереком с тем, что было у Джона с Клаудией.

Один раз. Он заставил ее плакать только однажды, из-за опрометчивых слов, которые временами все еще слышит в своей голове.

— Наклонись, — сказал отец Клаудии, когда Джон позвонил в дверь ее родительского дома, чтобы вымолить прощение.

Джон наклонился. Отцу Клаудии было едва ли сорок пять, но он под завязку набрался пунша. Он дал Джону несколько минут, чтобы стекла кровь из его разбитого носа, после чего приказал ему все исправить.

Дерек, которому Джон открывает дверь, вполне вероятно, подставится и позволит шерифу пнуть его прямо по яйцам.

— Стайлз не хочет тебя видеть, — говорит ему шериф, чувствуя, как правая нога дергается в нетерпении.

— Я знаю, — грустно отвечает тот, и теперь, когда Джон присмотрелся к нему, он видит, что все в Дереке выглядит несчастным, от наклона плеч до тусклой дымки глаз.

Джон вздыхает.

— Слушай, ты должен…

— Дерек, — задыхаясь, произносит Стайлз у него за спиной, и Джон собирается отослать его, сказав, что тут не на что смотреть, и посоветовав двигаться дальше. Но Дерек и Стайлз бросаются друг к другу, и шерифа вроде как отпихивают в сторону, чтобы они могли заключить друг друга в объятия.

«Это нормально, — думает он. — Это отличный путь, чтобы все закончить, попрощаться по-хорошему. Никакой пассивно-агрессивной херни, что разъедает душу. Просто все отпустить».

Только Дерек и Стайлз не собираются ничего отпускать. Они держат друг друга еще крепче, чем до этого, и теперь тут больше отчаянных «прости» и поцелуев, чем шериф может сосчитать.

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, — бормочет он, поднимая ладони вверх, чтобы предотвратить любые возражения.

Никто не обращает на него внимания и не собирается возражать. Стайлз и Дерек слишком заняты своим примирением.

***

Стайлз продолжает встречаться с Дереком, когда возвращается в колледж. Джон знает это, потому что иногда звонит ему и слышит на заднем плане голос Дерека, спрашивающего Стайлза, что бы тот хотел поесть, не нужно ли вернуть его книги в библиотеку, или готов ли он к игре.

— Что за игра? — резко спрашивает шериф, потому что, помоги ему Бог, если Стайлз начнет не успевать, из-за этого… _негодяя._

— О, это такая фигня, которую делает Дерек, когда изображает из себя известного криминалиста, и я должен задавать вопросы, на которые можно ответить только «да» или «нет». А потом, когда угадываю, кто это, я должен дать ему три принципа теории, связанных с этим человеком, прежде чем сделаю свое предположение. Прошлой ночью мы прошлись по всем субкультурным различиям. Сегодня мы рассматриваем символический интеракционизм.

Шерифу нечего сказать.

— Мне не позволено есть мороженое, пока мы не закончим, — продолжает Стайлз.

Этот Дерек такой… _напористый._

Вечером он жалуется на это Клаудии.

— Я не понимаю половины из того, о чем теперь говорит наш сын.

— Ты умный парень, — говорит она. — Я уверена, ты бы разобрался, если бы захотел.

— Я даже не уверен, что хочу понимать, что такое символический интеракционизм.

— Да, дорогой. Символический интеракционизм. Об этом я и говорю.  
___  
(прим. перев: я, как и Джон, не уверена, что оно нам надо, но на всякий случай вот вам ссылка: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%86%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC

***

Вновь настает лето, и шериф любуется цветением вишни в саду, когда дерево чихает, разбрасывая маленькие розовые лепестки, как конфетти.

Господи.

— Дерек?

Голова Дерека выныривает из лепестков.

— Шериф.

— Ты в порядке?

— Пыльцы сегодня многовато, — шмыгает носом Дерек.

— Определенно. Что происходит?

— Стайлз ведет себя глупо.

— Понимаю, — устало говорит шериф. Ему стоило бы закончить этот разговор. Альберт поливает свою лужайку, а Джон беседует с деревом. — Почему ты просто не запрыгнешь в окно? Я знаю, ты это любишь.

Сквозь ветви ему видно, как Дерек бросает мятежный взгляд на вышеупомянутое окно.

— Стайлз насыпал рябиновый пепел на подоконник.

Джон улыбается сам себе. Черт побери, он вырастил неглупого парня.

— Прежде чем ты откроешь шампанское, чтобы отпраздновать: мы поссорились, а не расстались, — произносит лежащий на кровати Стайлз из-за раскрытой книги.

— Я не собирался ничего говорить, — это неправда. Джон как раз ждал момента, чтобы упомянуть парня, который доставляет пончики в участок. Конечно, у него есть судимость. Но кто не баловался мелким воровством? Или крупной кражей. Главное, что сейчас Кевин на правильном пути. Он рассказывал Джону о своих идеях по поводу новых вкусов для пончиков. Что-то про новаторское сочетание малины и жареного картофеля — шериф был слишком занят, чтобы в это вникать, поскольку его дорогая ручка, которая была на месте минуту назад, куда-то исчезла.

— Есть некий оборотень-бета, который хочет меня, — сердито объясняет Стайлз из окна. — Я полностью контролировал ситуацию, пока кое-кто не вмешался и не начал вести себя как капризный ребенок.

— Я тебя слышу, — кричит Дерек в ответ.

— Я, блядь, что, шептал?

Джон призывает их к тишине. Быть может, у беты-оборотня есть перспективы, он мог бы оказаться не так уж и плох. Стайлз не должен был спешить с выводами.

— Ну, этот чувак, бета, немного тормозит, не понимая намеков вроде запаха двух разных альф, — говорит Стайлз. — Подозреваю, именно это его слегка запутало. Он, вероятно, унюхал на мне и Дерека, и Скотта, и решил, что у нас троих нечто вроде личных отношений.

Дерек угрожающе рычит с дерева.

И это повод, чтобы уйти. Джон уже одной ногой за порогом, когда нечто привлекает его внимание. Это фоторамка из белого с крапинками мрамора, внутри которой находится фотография Стайлза, Джона и Клаудии. Оригинал был весь в трещинах, из-за того, что его слишком часто брали в руки и смяли — перед тем, как Джон бросил его в огонь.

— Откуда это у тебя? — спрашивает он, нежно проводя пальцем по фотографии.

Стайлз поднимает взгляд.

— Я вынул ее из камина наутро после того, как ты бросил ее туда, — пожимает он плечами.

Это идеальная копия без пятен, трещин и заломов, которые теперь не мешают ясно видеть запечатленный на фотографии момент, когда Клаудия ненадолго почти вернулась к жизни. Она обнимает смеющегося Стайлза, а Джон выглядит так, как будто не верит, что это на самом деле происходит.

— Дерек сделал это для меня, — продолжает Стайлз. — Он нашел ее, когда помогал мне распаковывать вещи в Беркли, и восстановил.

Джон хмурится. У Стайлза не было дня рождения или другой значительной даты в то время, когда он уезжал в колледж.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Джон.

Лицо Стайлза становится озадаченным.

— Для меня. Вот зачем.

Шерифу с трудом удается подобрать слова.

— Почему ты не показывал ее мне? — наконец выдает он.

Стайлз вновь смотрит в свою книгу.

— Потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты сказал что-нибудь неприятное. Это слишком важно.

Джон хорошо понимает подтекст. «Я не хотел слышать, как ты критикуешь Дерека. Не за это».

— Эй, Дерек, — окликает шериф несколько минут спустя. — Я сделал тебе сэндвич. Лови.

Альберт смотрит, как Джон кидает бумажный пакет дереву. Джон показывает ему большой палец.

— Спасибо, — говорит Дерек тихо и удивленно.

— Иисусе, предполагается, что ты на моей стороне, — кричит Стайлз, когда шериф идет назад в дом.

«Да, — думает шериф. — Странная штука жизнь».

***

Но потом события снова стремительно набирают оборот.

Они оказываются на заброшенном складе, и Дерек, стоя на четырех мохнатых лапах, собирается разорвать глотку тому самому бете, что все еще шныряет вокруг Стайлза.

Не то чтобы Джон не ценит горячую преданность Дерека и его желание защитить Стайлза любой ценой, но не одобряет подобные методы. Шериф мог бы просто арестовать этого бету, допросить его, и отправить куда подальше. Наверное, где-то есть стая, ищущая его, и не похоже, чтобы он мог навредить Стайлзу. Он просто хочет его.

— Нет, он зашел слишком далеко, — шепотом объясняет Скотт. — Этот парень пытался похитить Стайлза.

Ну, ладно, может шериф и не против того, чтобы Дерек наподдал пару раз этому засранцу и предупреждающе прорычал ему: «Держись, блядь, подальше от того, что не твое». Но Дерек всерьез собирается вырвать тому глотку, а шериф представитель закона.

Он делает шаг вперед, но Скотт тут же оттаскивает его обратно.

— Не глупите, — говорит он.

Шериф ошеломлен.

— Мы не можем этого допустить.

— Мы не можем это _остановить_ , — поправляет Айзек.

— Ты можешь, — говорит шериф Скотту. — Ты альфа.

Скотт качает головой.

— Не альфа _Дерека_.

— Ну, попробуй, — шипит он.

Скотт вздыхает.

— Хорошо. Дерек, отойди от беты.

Дерек резко поворачивает голову, слюни капают с его челюсти, как у бешеного пса, а глаза сверкают слепой яростью. Шериф сглатывает, когда Дерек злобно рычит.

— Ну вот, — медленно говорит Скотт, по сантиметру отодвигаясь назад. — Я попытался. Он погрузился слишком глубоко. Лучше не вмешиваться.

«Иисусе, — думает шериф, — я вот-вот увижу, как мой почти-зять убивает другое живое существо прямо на моих глазах».

И тут Стайлз врывается в дверь, как супер герой — в самое подходящее время, — и закатывает глаза.

— Дерек Хейл, немедленно положи этого волка на место.

Он запросто направляется прямо к Дереку, и шериф не может удержаться от движения. Дерек, вероятно, убьет его, но Стайлз — ребенок шерифа.

Скотт вновь оттягивает его назад.

— Все будет в порядке, — обещает он.

Дерек, кажется, забывает про бету, изгибая шею, чтобы увидеть приближение Стайлза, и, _Господи Боже_ , его хвост стучит по земле.

— Ты слышал меня, мистер. Положи его на место.

Дерек скулит и качает головой.

— Не говори мне «нет», — с нажимом говорит Стайлз, наставляя на Дерека палец.

Дерек фыркает и вновь смотрит на бету, прежде чем нехотя отступить назад.

— У тебя большие проблемы, приятель, — говорит Стайлз, и Дерек жалобно скулит.

Стайлз быстро подходит к Дереку, слишком близко, и шериф замирает. Но потом Стайлз останавливается, складывает на груди руки, и Дерек прячет голову в передних лапах. Это выглядит довольно забавно.

— Не двигайся, пока я не разрешу, — предупреждает Стайлз бету. — А когда разрешу, беги так, как будто от этого зависит твоя жизнь. И никогда, блядь, сюда не возвращайся.

Бета с обожанием смотрит на Стайлза, и даже шериф не может удержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза. Дерек снова рычит.

— Беги, — говорит Стайлз и кладет руку на Дерека. Это все, что требуется, чтобы удержать того на месте, пока бета покидает сцену, поднимая целое облако пыли при своем побеге.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, но все еще впереди.

— Даже не пытайся спорить со мной, — говорит Стайлз, но позволяет Дереку уткнуться носом ему в ладонь. — Обращайся.

Дерек вновь качает головой и тычется в него носом, но Стайлз уклоняется.

— Я сказал — обращайся, — громче говорит Стайлз. — А потом у нас с тобой будет долгий разговор о том, что у меня все под контролем, и ты не можешь убивать всех, кто дважды посмотрел в моем направлении.

Внезапно шериф начинает сочувствовать Дереку. У Стайлза бывали долгие разговоры с отцом о преимуществах пятиразового питания. Ничего веселого.

Дерек, кажется, знает это, поскольку скулит, как будто ему сделали больно. Он плюхается на живот и, отбросив всякое смущение, подползает к Стайлзу. Затем, он переворачивается на спину, подставляя Стайлзу шею, и…притворяется мертвым.

— Мне так стыдно за него, — вздыхает Скотт.

— Это унизительно, — соглашается Айзек.

На лице Стайлза появляется беспомощное выражение обожания. Он поднимает ногу и почесывает живот Дерека. Шериф в пятый раз за вечер чуть не получает сердечный приступ, когда Дерек ловит лодыжку Стайлза зубами.

Своими огромными, длинными, острыми зубами хищника.

Но Дерек осторожно встряхивает ногу и тянет вниз носок, чтобы лизнуть кожу под ним.

— Ты чертов псих, — нежно говорит Стайлз, и Дерек стучит хвостом в ответ.

Стайлз укладывается на пол, и Дерек тут же оказывается на нем, тыкаясь носом ему в шею до тех пор, пока Стайлз не начинает чесать его обеими руками сквозь шерсть на спине.

Дерек выглядит примерно настолько же пугающим, как корзинка с котятами, играющими с пряжей.

— Обращайся, — говорит Стайлз, и Дерек прекращает свое довольное урчание. Тогда Стайлз шепчет ему что-то на ухо.

— Ффу, — говорит Айзек.

— Вот скажи, оно мне надо, слушать такое, — добавляет Скотт.

Шериф счастлив, что не может этого услышать.

Дерек обращается медленно. Шериф смотрит, как его лапы превращаются в руки и ноги, как удлиняются пальцы, как распрямляется его спина, а шерсть просто… исчезает.

И вот — это уже просто Дерек, лежащий в руках Стайлза, который перебирает его волосы так же, как делал это с меховой шкурой.

— Только одна вещь сильнее твоего волка, — говорит Скотт. — И это твой якорь.

Стайлз поднимает взгляд и расплывается в улыбке, когда замечает шерифа.

— Привет, пап, — говорит он радостно. — Не заметил тебя раньше.

— Привет, сын, — отвечает шериф и машет ему.

— Так, теперь мне нужно поговорить с _Мистером Крутым Меховым Волчарой_ , — Дерек снова скулит, зарываясь лицом в сгиб шеи Стайлза, как будто ему плохо.

Что ж, вероятно, так и есть.

— Это означает, что я, быть может, не появлюсь дома до тех пор…

— Я понял, — говорит шериф, убирая пистолет в кобуру. — Увидимся… когда-нибудь.

Он уходит вместе с Айзеком и Скоттом, больше опасаясь за Дерека, чем Дерека.

Может быть, ему стоит пригласить Дерека на следующей неделе на обед, и они смогут объединиться друг с другом, пока Стайлз готовит свою запеканку из трех видов бобов.

Влюбиться в Стайлза легко, но любить его очень непросто. Дерек и Джон должны образовать группу поддержки.

— Я беспокоюсь, что наш сын имеет такую большую власть над другим человеком, — позже говорит Джон Клаудии.

— Как ты надо мной, и я над тобой, — улыбается она.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Это пугает.

— Такова уж любовь, — она выглядит такой красивой, такой живой в его воспоминаниях, и так будет всегда. — С этой постелью что-то не так, — говорит она.

— Что-то не так?

— Да. Как будто пришло время, чтобы здесь оказался кто-то еще.

***

Спустя пару месяцев, после того как они сталкиваются с очередным сверхъестественным существом — серьезно, кому-нибудь пора заняться составлением каталога, — Джон зажимает Мелиссу между стеной и своими губами. В ее волосах листья, а у него на подбородке какая-то грязь, но Джону наплевать на это до тех пор, пока дверь не распахивается настежь.

— Что здесь происходит? — восклицает Стайлз.

— Наш первый поцелуй? — отвечает Мелисса.

— Свидание? — уточняет Джон.

— Отец, — с упреком говорит Стайлз. — Ты мог бы придумать что-нибудь получше.

— Да, — соглашается Джон, но не отпускает Мелиссу.

— Я надеюсь, ты пригласишь ее на ужин, — продолжает Стайлз. — Это самое малое, что она заслуживает. Кроме того, Скотт…

— Стайлз, — говорит Дерек. — Пойдем, оставим твоего отца и Мелиссу наедине.

— Но… — возмущенно начинает Стайлз.

— Мы уходим, — твердо говорит Дерек и смотрит Джону прямо в глаза. — И прежде чем уйдем, мы хотели бы сказать, что очень рады за вас обоих. — Он выглядит странно юным и серьезным, но Джон не сомневается в нем ни минуты. — За счастье стоит держаться обеими руками.

— Он уже и так держится достаточно крепко, — упрямо говорит Стайлз, опуская взгляд на руки отца, все еще сомкнутые на талии Мелиссы.

— Идем, — настойчиво повторяет Дерек, крепко взяв Стайлза за локоть и подталкивая к двери. — Мы будем у меня, — говорит он Джону, и тот тупо кивает.

Стайлз выходит за дверь, продолжая бормотать что-то по поводу шока и разочарования отцовским отсутствием галантности, после чего Дерек поворачивается с широкой улыбкой и поднятыми вверх большими пальцами обеих рук.

— Он мне нравится, — говорит Мелисса, когда дверь наконец закрывается.

Джон улыбается ей.

— Он вроде неплохой парень.

Стайлз определенно мог найти и кого-то похуже. Возможно, ему даже было бы не так просто найти кого-то получше.

После этого Джон ведет себя по отношению к Мелиссе как джентльмен — думает только о ней, когда они вновь начинают целоваться.


End file.
